Sticks and Stones
by MoonyDreamer
Summary: "Indubitably, magic is one of the subtlest and most difficult of the sciences and arts. There is more opportunity for errors of comprehension, judgment and practice than in any other branch of physics." Short stories, mostly including Balthazar and Dave father/son drabbles.(chapter 2 is up)
1. Chapter 1

_**PLEASE READ THIS = **__GUYS I'M REALLY SORRY FOR WHAT HAD HAPPENED. I HAVE NO IDEA WHY OR HOW IT TURNED OUT THAT SOME PARTS OF THIS STORY HAD NOT BEEN UPLOADED…I SHOULD'VE CHECKED THE CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER I POSTED IT. I WAS UPLOADING NOT FROM MY COMPUTER SO…IDK!:) OH AND THANKS FOR YOUR WARNINGS GUYS…I HAD NO CLUE ABOUT THAT!XD SO I TRIED TO FIX IT AS MUCH AS I COULD…MY CLASSES REALLY GET TO ME!:( SO PLS DON'T JUDGE IT…I KNOW IT'S NOT THAT GOOD, BUT I PROMISE I'LL WORK HARDER._

**Chapter 1-"Insanity"**

"My father didn't tell me how to live Dave," said Balthazar between his sips of tea, "he lived, and let me watch him do it." he finished and got up approaching his confused apprentice with a slight grin across his face.

Dave groaned and shook his head.

"Yeah I get it…But how am I supposed to move myself through this wall…if you're not showing me HOW!"

Balthazar frowned and turned to face him. "Because," he grimaced "I'm not always going to be there to show you, to get you out of some mess and instruct you what to do. You need to understand, Dave that I-"

Dave shook his hands in front of him interrupting his master. "Yes I get it…that you're doing all that for my sake…being a good master and not a mentor…so…can we get started? Just tell me what to do."

Balthazar frowned and answered with a bit annoyed voice.

"Fine, just go for the usual. Clear your mind. Picture the molecules move through the object and step through that wall. " he pointed towards the wall.

Dave sighed and mumbled something like "fine" and moved closer to the wall. He took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind. _'Why am I supposed to go through something like this every single day? I have nothing against Balthazar, but when he "tortures" me, at least he could not show how much that entertains him.'_ He thought. Balthazar threw at him one last look and turning to the desk stated.

"The pressure is good for you." At this Dave jerked his head up, but then remembered about that little fact. He rolled his eyes, thinking. '_Cool. Now he's gonna torture me in my mind._'

Balthazar looked at him warningly. "David." he growled. Dave shrugged and straightened quickly. "Yes, sorry." And with that he once again tried to clear his mind of any thoughts.

Balthazar sighed and set in front of the desk, taking the Incantus into his hands. He flipped through the huge book and mentally made a note to himself. _'This boy is gonna be the death of me.'_ He didn't even bother himself to look up at his apprentice as he knew perfectly what was coming next. His line of thoughts was rudely interrupted by a loud 'THUD' and a light cry. He couldn't help himself but smirk, still not looking up from the Incantus he asked with clear amusement in his voice.

"Did you just fall?" He heard Dave groan and answer calmly. "No. I attacked the floor." Balthazar raised his head and looked at his apprentice, a huge grin playing on his lips. "Backwards?"

A really annoyed and angry Dave snapped back. "I'm freaking talented!"

While Dave tried to pick himself up and clean the dust off his jacket, Balthazar rolled his eyes and closed the book, heading to his now standing apprentice. Balthazar sighed probably the hundredth time that day and asked patiently. "What happened?"

"I fell." Dave answered simply. Now it was Balthazar's turn to groan.

"I mean before that. Focus Dave. "

"I don't know. I just did what you told me to." Dave just shrugged. Balthazar nodded and answered a bit amused.

"Then you didn't try hard." Dave made his 'are-you-kidding-me-how-was-i-supposed-to-walk-through-a-wall' face and tried to stay calm.

"Wha-…How-…I…Look this is a wall. People can't just walk through a wall, you know."

Balthazar raised an eyebrow and continued.

"I believe not. But you are the Prime Merlinian, a sorcerer. And I'm your master and I'm not making you do things that are impossible for you to do… as you like to think."

Dave looked at the ground a bit embarrassed but nodded. Balthazar sighed and continued trying to encourage his apprentice.

"Come on Dave, you can do it. It's rather simple if you look at it simply. You're thinking too much." He turned and headed back to the desk. Then Dave looked back at the wall. It was a simple wall…a simple brick wall. He let out a breath and now more confidently walked to the wall. '_Now David, focus.' _He closed his eyes, encouraging himself in his mind. '_I can do it. It's simple. I can do it. I can do it. I can do it!' _

After half an hour a rather frustrated and panting Dave fell to the ground...again.

"I can't do it." he breathed somehow annoyed with himself and with that wall too. Unfortunately no matter how many times the Prime Merlinian tried his best to 'simply' make a step through the wall he always failed epicly and found himself attacking the floor over again. Ironically after meeting Balthazat he grew rather close to that floor.

While flipping through the Incantus and listening to his apprentice's crys after each failed try in enjoyment…Balthazar shook his head and chuckled. "Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results."

_**This is my first fanfic for this movie so please be kind. English is not my first language. There are a lot of other GREAT and EPIC fanfics around this movie…I don't own anything. Nor the talent that most of the writers have…I just can love and fangirl. So hope you liked it…please review…so I'll continue updating.:) 3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: So I haven't updated this for a while, but I'm thinking of continuing this story…and also thanks for following and reviewing…reviews make me happy.:)….(reviews make EVERYONE happy.) Enjoy._

**Chapter 2: In Merlin's Homeland: The first day**

Dave sighed deeply before opening the door to supposedly his bedroom. He looked around and to his surprise found that the room was quite big. There wasn't much in it, which Dave was actually glad for, as the last time he was staying in a 'Wizard Hotel' he couldn't help but notice all the creepy objects here and there. He put his bag on the floor and sat himself on the edge of the bed.

It really had been a long day. You need to get used to being exhausted all the time when your master in sorcery is Balthazar Blake, not get surprised with sudden 'trips' to God knows where and of course totally forget about something called 'personal life'. At the last one Dave buried his face in his hands…Becky. He didn't even get to say goodbye to her or at least mention that he was not going to be in the country for a while. It all happened in a daze…Balthazar coming in and ordering him to pack a few things and going on about some duties he didn't know he had.

He quickly changed into his pajamas and before climbing into the bed, grabbed the book he had borrowed from the goblins' library that day.

Maybe coming to Wales wasn't all that bad …he did get to see dragons after all. And top it all he flew on a Hippogriff! An actual Hippogriff, for crying out loud! Sure it took his master almost 15 minutes to convince him that riding on the beast was completely safe. It was scary at first, but the ride was something the prime merlinian wasn't going to forget soon. The wonderful feeling of freedom when you're flying high in the sky…where you don't need to worry about anything. When you just let it all be. No responsibilities…nothing.

Dave smiled slightly at the memory and turned his attention back to the book. He decided on skipping some themes and looked through the A-Z Fantastic beasts guide and finally found the 'H' section. Here it was.

**HIPPOGRIFF**

_**M.O.M. Classification: XXX**_

_The Hippogriff is native to Europe, though now found worldwide. It has the head of a giant eagle and the body of a horse. It can be tamed, __though __this __should be attempted only by experts._

He stared blankly at the last line for a while, opening and closing his mouth a few times and finally groaning.

"Has Balthazar _read _this book?!" he asked aloud, with disbelief in his tone. Though he wasn't that surprised. Not at all actually. Like I said he was already used to his mentor's little…_insane_ moments. And Dave knew by his own experience that he had a lot of them.

The following two hours went on with Dave reading the book and him saying things like:

"_Balthazar hasn't read this either."_ Or _" But no one's told Balthazar." _Or _"XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX if you're Balthazar."_

Sometimes Dave missed the times when as the prime merlinian all he had to do was beat up the evil wizards.

_AN: Okay so actually there is a book called "Fantastic Beasts and where to find them" by our amazing J.K. Rowling so I don't own anything…nor the movie…nor the Fantastic beasts. ;) And I'm going to make a sequel to this "In Merlin's Hometown." _


End file.
